


Touch me

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Porny Sterek tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bottom Stiles, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Panty Kink, Rough Sex, Silk Kink, Top Derek, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Ummm, haha hi... Stiles has a dress and panties kink and Derek thoroughly enjoys this when he finds Stiles wearing it... during stiles's-alone-time??..... *runs away*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch me

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Stiles had a secret. 

Nothing like, gonna get his friends killed and maimed, but a secret all the same. 

Stiles, uh, Stiles liked panties. Panties and silk and stockings and f _uck._

He wore then, once before. After finally getting the courage to ask Erica for help. (She was a kink bitch) And he loved them. 

His dress was a soft, red fabric that bunched at his upper thighs, lined with thick lace that made it spin out as he twirled. 

The panties clung to his cock, framed the swell of his ass, topped with a little black bow that sat just under the exposed head of his dick. 

Fuck, the, uh - the stockings. Jesus, soft, silk black stockings that clipped to his panties, framing the smooth muscle of his calf’s and rubbing deliciously over his skin. 

He made a sound like he was dying, staring dazedly up at the ceiling.

This time had been, kind of a test really. 

When he first put them on his heart had been pounding as he smoothed out the pretty dress infront of the mirror, and you can imagine how much he’d almost fucking  _died_ when he heard this sharp whine outside his window.

He caught a glimpse of red eyes and didn’t need to know more, he knew Derek was watching, knew he was just as interested as he was because he didn’t leave. 

He stayed there, even when Stiles lent back against the wall opposite the mirror and fucked into his fist until his drooling cock spurted all over his pretty panties. 

Derek had come back every night since, including today. 

Today when he finally decided it was time to wear this again.

He came screaming, three fingers pumping relentlessly into his puffy, clenching rim, legs splayed wide in front of the window, dress hiked up and spilling around him, rubbing over his flesh as he pumped his hips and mewled Derek’s name, back arching from the sheets when he hit orgasm. 

His heart was pounding, licking his bitten lips, sucking in a shakey breath as he kept an ear out for a sign, anything. 

He’d deliberately left the window open so that Derek could see him fully, smell him fully. Hear him crying out, begging him to come fuck him as he rode his own hand, lube slicking his thighs and soaking into the silk. 

He shivered when he heard the sound of a boot on his window. Eyes scrunching shut incase it was a fluke - it’s gotta be a fluke, right? There’s no way Derek would actually - 

"Stiles."

He let out a moan when large, hot hands skirted over his open legs. Dragging open his eyelids and looking down slowly, taking in the wolf before him. 

Derek was watching through his eyelashes with red ringed eyes, fangs dropped low like, fuck like he was gonna eat Stiles alive. 

Please, please let him be eaten. 

"You were crying out like a little slut, Stiles, could hear you a mile down. Fuck."

"Please."

And Jesus who knew he could get hard so fast again? But God Derek was leaning down, breathing in hard like he couldn’t get enough, dragging rough stubble up over the silk covering his thigh, tongue lapping at the cum glistening in the fabric, claws biting at the soft flesh of his ankle as the Alpha moved, growling low. Tossing his jacket and shirt aside. 

God, He could watch Derek move forever, muscles shifting, glistening with sweat as he crawled over Stiles’ wrapping long, silk stained legs over his hips and bracing his arms at Stiles’ shoulders as he whined, arching up eagerly. 

“‘M going to fuck you, spoil your pretty little outfit, coat it in my cum and yours until everyone can smell us together.”

Fuck, his eyes rolled back, digging his heals into Derek’s ass, reaching up to sink his nails into Derek’s shoulder, pulling him down for a sloppy, wet, open kiss, little breathless keens leaving him. 

Jesus, Derek was rolling his hips, grinding his hard, jean covered cock against Stiles’s hands sliding slowly over his legs, up and up, disappearing under the dark red skirt,fingertips pinching and squeezing at his ass cheeks, pushing the fabric of the soaked panties aside once more, licking his way into Stiles’ mouth, growling deep and hungry. 

"You looked so fucking good laid out for me, fucking your own ass like a greedy little cunt, waiting for my cock. Begging for me. Let me hear you beg again, Stiles."

"D-Der-"

Really though, who could think with the way Derek was nuzzling at his neck, nipping and licking over the soft skin there, the sound of a zipper echoing as Derek shoved his jeans down his thighs, moving to rub the leaking, swollen tip off his cock against Stiles’ gaping, wet hole. 

"P-Please, Der, Please!"

Stiles gasped at the first push, clenching down hard, thighs trembling in the silk as he clung to the wolf, whimpering when Derek moaned, low and filthy at his ear. 

He cried out at the first thrust, high thighs clenching, toes curling as Derek moved, dragging slow and thick and pulsing in his ass, his head falling back as Derek moaned. 

Fuck it was so good, feeling Derek grab fistfulls of his dress, using it to drag him down onto his cock, headboard thumbing loud at his head, fingers dragging over skin as his spine and body lit up, cheeks flushing as his, his - Derek fucked into him, balls slapping against the silk covering his ass. 

"Gonna make a mess of your panties, Stiles, gonna fuck you into cumming, gonna eat your cum from the silk."

"Yes, yes oh God, yes. Fuck, Fuck into your cum and make me, make me all sticky and - and smell like you - I -"

He could barely gasp as he seized up, bowing from the bed, tossing his head and wailing as his cock jerked violently under the lace of his dress, pulsing thick streams of cum, Derek’s thrust becoming more and more violent, rough and needy as he bit into Stiles’s shoulder, cork screwing his hips, the wet sound of sex loud in his ears.

Derek came with a howl, tearing through the silk of his stockings with his claws, cock throbbing in his tight hole, cum pooling into him in waves as Derek shook and grumbled, pressing kisses over the aching mark on his skin. 

He dropped back as Derek lounged onto his side, letting out a burst of air and groaning as cum leaked from his ass, turning to take in the pupil blown eyes watching him, biting at his lower lip to hide a grin.

"You owe me, these aren’t cheap."

The smile broke free when Derek huffed a laugh, shifting closer, one hand drifting up to wrap about his knee, thumb rubbing over the silk there as their foreheads touched, stiles shifting to lie on his side, facing him fully. 

"I’ll buy you new ones each time I rip them."

"Each time?" Holy shit, his heart was pounding, letting a shaking hand rest against Derek’s chest, watching it rise and fall against his palm.

"Everytime."

He flushed, burrowing up close to the wolf, smirking into his neck, breathing in the scent of home and sweat and sex and  _Derek._

“‘Kay but you’re also cleaning up.”

"Don’t push your luck, Stiles."


End file.
